Stuck As A Foxy Lady
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: What if when Rika and Renamon devolve from being Sakuyamon and it didn't go properly? What if Rika and here digimon were now stuck as some freacky version of Renamon. I'm thinking...Madness! -complete-
1. Big Problem!

It was a rather crazy day in japan

A powerful digimon had emerged from the Digital world and was destroying everything. His name was Buffmon

Luckly for everyone the tamers quickly biomerged with their digimon and quickly beat Buffmon before he could cause anymore danger

"Man that was a crazy battle," Takato said as he and Guilon devolved back to normal

"Ya it was," Henry said as he and Terriermon devolved and also changed back as well

I thought we were gonners there," Ryo said as he and Cyberdramon devolved

"Wel at least it's over Rika said as she began to devole from being Sakuyamon and back to being herself and Renamon

Once her process was over she noticed that all the boys were looking at her with surprised and shocked looks on their face

"Huh?" Rika said confussed "Why are you..Huh! What's with my voice?!"

"Um Rika," Henry said as he pulle out a mirrior "Look,"

Rika screamed in fear at wha she saw. She had Renamons body, face, fur, tail and eveything else. The only differences were that this new Renamon had Rikas orange hair on her head, a gray heart desine on her stomach, and no purple gloves

"Ah whats happened to me!?" Rika said in shock

"We are stuck togeher," Renamon said

"Well at least their both okay," Taato said

**"DOSE THIS LOOK OKAY TO YOU?" ** Rika screamed

Takato was so scarred by her yelling that he peeded his pants

--

**What insanity awaits?**

**L8ter**


	2. Got any bright ideas?

"How could this have happened to me?" Rika asked

"Mabey you just have to much data left over," Henry said

"Ya like when Guilmon and Terriermon digivolved into their champion forms," Takato added

"Okay but how dose that help us change back to normal?" Rika asked

"Well when this happened with our digimoon we usally made them stand on their heads or exercise. It worked after a while," Taato said again

--

The rest of the day was spent with all the tamers watching Rika and Renamon stand on their head, jump rope, and run a bunch of laps. It all accomplished nothing, the two we're still one crazy foxy lady.

"Mabey we could scare her out of it," Kazu suggested

"Go for it," Henery said

"Okay Guardramon take off your armor," Kazu said to his digimon

"Certanly," Guardramon said as he began to take it off. Once he was finnished and everyone saw what he really looked like (lets just say he looks like Micheal Jackson) they all began to scream, puke, and Takato even wet himself more. But still no change it Rika

"Mabey if we relax her she'll be able to change back," Kenta suggested as he told his digimon, MarineAngemon to do that heart attck thing he doe on them. They felt really relaxed and calm but still nothing.

"Anymore ideas?" Rika asked

--

It was about 10:00 at night and all the tamers had tried everything to get Rika and Renaamon to devolve. They scarred her, bored her, grossed her out, you name it they did it. And it all accomplished absoulty nothing

"Man we've tried everything but it's all accomplished absoulty nothing," Takato said

"Man if this keeps up we'll have to start calling her Rikenamon or something," Kazu said.

"I can't live like this," Ria said "What will my mom say when she sees me like this

"I don't think she'll say anything, she'll just faint, Kenta said

"Or she'll say you're a foxy lady," Kazu joked, then got bopped in the head

--

**Ya it's short. **

**Got a lot of stuff on plate right now. Don't worry I'll keep adding to it**

**Rika gets to face her mom and Grandma in the next chapter by the way. Expect some crazy! :)**

**l8ter**


	3. Rikenamon

**"OH MY GOSH RIKA MY BABY!!"** Rikas mom screamed as she saw what had become of her child now

"Don't worry Mrs. Nonaka we're sure this is just temporary," Takato said

"Um Takato I think you might have to speak up, she fainted," Kazu said

"I knew it," Kenta said

Well at least it's Friday so school won't be a problem," Henery said

Every then got a funny image of Rika in her school uniform as this crazy fox

"Say you think we should start calling her Rikenamon or something, ya'know since their like one person now," Kazu said

Kazu expected another bop to his head but instead shesimply stood there

"Rikenamon," She said as she looked at her hands. White with little claws on them

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to change you both back," Takato said

"Change me back," Rika said correcting them

"Huh?" Everyone said

"I feel like Renamon and I are slowng becoming one person, are thoughts are the same, are feelings, everything."

"Including those brests?" Kazu ased being a bit of a pervert

"Shatered Heart Attack!" Rikenamon shouted

Just then a short of red a black beam shot out of her heart desine on her body and he, along with Kenta went bastng off like Team Rocket from Pokemon

"It's looks like we're blasting off again," The two said

"Hey that's are line," Team Rocket said as they flew right past them

"Um...well at least we know you can attack now," Henry said to Rikenamon


	4. Impmons Interuption

It had been two days since Rika and Renamon had become Rikenamon

Rikas mom tried to cope with the fact that her daughter and her digimon were now one person but that's easier said then done. Esspecall since she was now six feet tall, had on no article of clothing, and could shoot lazers out of her chest

When her grandma found out about it though she just had a heart attack and fainted, she was in the hospital now. And yes she's alive, I don't kill old ladies.

"Man I hope those boys can find a way to split you two apart," Rikas mom said

"Yes I hope I can go back to being to seperate people to," Rikenamon said

Along with begin stuck together in one body, Rika and Renamons minds had become one. It was as if...

"Hey author when am I going to be in this story?"

"Impmon what are you doing I'm in the middle of talking about Rika and Renamon being one person, you're interuppting the readers,"

"Whatever, I want to be in this story now. Come on. Please"

"Okay Impmon you want to be in the story so badly then here,"

Just then Rikenamon noticed that Impmon was being very annoying and rude to the author and readers and fired her Shatered Heart Attack at him which sent him flying off

"Curse you author!! I'll get back at you for this!!"

And as Impmon was yeling at me, the author a digital portal opened up for some unknown reason and a Metalgarurumon came out of it and ate Impmon

"No wait author can't we talk this out..? NOOOOOO!!"

Impmon had been devorered and would no longer bug the readers in the rest of his story.

Anyway Rikenamon felt...

Great Impmon made me forget what I was going to say, sorry everyone I'm going to have to end the chapter now and gather my thoughts

--

**L8ter**


	5. New plan

Takato, Henery, and Ryo were now getting worried, Rika and Renaon still hadn't changed back to normal. They decided to have a meeting at Guilmons home to discuss what hey should do

"What if she's stuck lke this forever?" Takato said

"That would be horrible," Ryo answered "I can't marry a fox,"

"Hey at least you'll have a foxy lady," Terriermon said

"Can we just stop wth the foxy lady joke its not funny anymore," Henry said

"Wait I think I just got an idea!" Takato blurted out

"If they're a digimon now that means they can digivolve right?"

"Ya I guess so," Ryo and Henry said

"So mabey one of us could biomerge with her and pull Rika out?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Guilmon said

"It won't work Takato," Henry added "nly Ria can biomerge with Renamon, plus her digivise is inside her. So we'd need someone without a digimon but a digivise to do it."

"Like Jerri?" everyone else said

"Umm...Ya like Jerri, that's what was going to say," Herny said "And we need Calimon,"

"Oh shoot Jerri's in Hawaii right now though,and took Calimon. How are we going to tell them we need help?" Takato said

Just then as if on que Jerri and Calimoncame in to where they were

"Jerri, Calimon you're here, but how?" Takato asked

"Some friends told us you needed help," Just then azu and Kenta stepped in

"Hawaii. We got blasted all the way to Hawaii," they said

"Wow what are the odds of that?" Henry said

--

**Will Takatos plan work?**

**Wil Kazu and enta ever loo at flying and Hawii te same way again?**

**More l8ter**


	6. Dragonball Z Helps

"Okay Jerri you ready?" Takato asked as she was about t biomerge with Rikenamon

"So what do I do again?" Jerri asked

"Just put your digivise to your chest and say biomerge activate," Henry said

"Okay," Jerri said "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

Just then the whole biomerge sequence thing happened. Except with Jerri instead of Rika going in Renamon (ya'know that might be cooler I think)

When it was done they got a very strange Sakuyamon.

This Sauyamon had orange hair, it's armor was green, it had a tail, and it had a second dog head for a left hand, kinda like Jerris puppet dog she wears

"Okay that's probably the freakest digimon I've ever seen," Kazu said

"Okay Jerri now devolve," Takato said

Jerri did as she was told and a flsh of light appearded as she devolved. Yet instead of everything being back to norma things got worse. This new Renamon now had a second dog head to, Jerri was now stuck as well

"Oh no!," Takato cremed

"Now erris stuck as a foxy lady to," Kenta said

"This is just like in the Cell saga of Dragonball Z," Kazu said "Wait that's it!"

"What's it?" Henry asked

Just then Kazu went up to the new Renamon, stuck his finger down her mouth and made her throw up.

Five seconds later Jerri was out, and covered in vommit. Kazu then did it again and Rika was out. Everyone was back to normal

"Okay...That. Was. Digusting," Henry said

"Well what do ya know? Watching anime is good for you," Kazu said

"Uh guys where are their clothes?" Kenta said now seeing the two girls were nude

"Hold on I'll get them," Kazu aid as he made Renamon throw up some more

"If this keeps up I'll throw up," Taato said

--

**The End**

"What you call that an ending? That's gross!"

Impmon how'd you get out of Metalgarurumon?

"Not importaint, but seriously this is nasty,"

And then as Impmon was beig a pain to the author and the readers he exploded

"No wait I was ju..."

BOOM!

**The End...Again**


End file.
